Hogwarts Idol
by shake your bon bon
Summary: Come on...read me...you know you want to...
1. The beginning of the singing

HOGWARTS  
Idol  
  
Chapter 1: Round 1  
  
Tehehehe. Just a little thing I wrote without thinking basically. Title mostly explains it.  
  
"Welcome to.HOGWARTS IDOL!" yelled a very enthusiastic Bryan Mecrest.  
  
"My name is Bryan Mecrest and I will be your host for this evening! Now, for those of you who don't know, Hogwarts Idol is a lot like the version American Idol and Pop Idol. Only this time, it takes place at Hogwarts and instead of the participants being just "regular people" they're students at the magical school of Hogwarts!" When Bryan said this, the crowd started screaming and waving large, nicely decorated signs.  
  
"Now before the first act comes out, let's meet our judges! We have the pushover Paula Shabrool, the lovely but large Mandy Packson, and the bully Simmon Cows!" The crowd starting booing when they heard Simmon Cows' name.  
  
"Bugger off!" yelled Simmon to the crowd who fell silent after the judge yelled at them.  
  
"Er, thank you Simmon! Now, before we get started we would just like to inform you that tonight's theme is.MUGGLE MUSIC! And also that that will be the theme always! So, let's bring out the first act. She's a fifth year girl who loves to dance and eat burritos. Singing "Boys" by Britney Spears, give it up for.GINNY WEASLEY!"  
  
As the intro started to come on, Ron Weasley (Ginny's older brother) turned to his best friend, Harry Potter, and said "Ah, this should be good. I bet this Britney Spears sings nice songs then."  
  
"Ron, you really don't know anything about the muggle world, do you?" said Hermione Granger, Ron's other best friend. And then, Ginny came out onto the stage that had been set up in a short skirt that was so scandalous it rivaled Christina's in "Dirrty" and a shirt with such a low neckline that Britney Spears herself would have turned away in embarrassment. After many cheers from the male population at Hogwarts, Ginny started singing the intro to the song.  
  
For whatever reason I feel like I've been wanting you all my life.  
  
"Look at that garbage!" Ron nearly shouted to his two friends. "Harry, can you believe that Ginny would do this? I know she's going through a rebellious stage but- Harry! Harry stop that!" said Ron when he noticed his friend's mouth was hanging open slightly.  
  
"Harry that is sick and wrong! Sick and WRONG!"  
  
I spotted you dancing You made all the girls stare Those lips and your brown eyes And your sexy hair I shake my thing Make the world want you Tell your boys you'll be back I want to see what you can do  
  
What would it take for you to just leave with me? Not trying to sound conceited but you and me were meant to be You're a sexy guy I'm a nice girl Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world  
  
Ron watched, horrified as male shirtless dancers came out and started dancing with his little sister. Hermione whistled loudly at the stage.  
  
"Hermione!" he said, thinking he was whistling at his sister.  
  
"Relax Ron, I was whistling at the dancers. OW OW!" she called up to them. This however, did not make Ron relax. He watched grumpily with his arms folded across his chest, yelling out insults every once in awhile while the rest of the crowd cheered and hollered. Although her brother was not enjoying the performance, Ginny was loving it.  
  
Yeah that's right Gin, they're cheering for you! You and your hot body, oh yeah! Thought Ginny as she finished the song.  
  
Can't live with 'em Can't live without 'em  
  
The crowd was on its feet by the end of the performance.  
  
"Thank you!" said Ginny into the microphone. She left the stage and Bryan Mecrest came back on.  
  
"Whoa. That girl was HOT!" he said, causing Ron to give such a deadly glare that it would have caused Voldemort to run, fleeing for his life.  
  
"Anyway. Let's hear what our judges had to say about that performance. Paula?  
  
"Oh she was just fabulous, absolutely fabulous! She has my vote!"  
  
"What about you Mandy, how did you feel about it?"  
  
"I thought it was good, dog, but it might have been better, dog, if she had some nachos, dog. Speaking of which, does anyone have some? I'm starving, dogs!"  
  
"And you Simmon? Did you like Ginny's performance?"  
  
"I thought it was awful. Pure AWFUL. Bring out the next idiot."  
  
"Uh, sure then Simmon. Our next performer is the slightly weird but nice, NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM SINGING "INVISIBLE" BY CLAY AIKEN!"  
  
Neville came out from behind a red curtain seconds later wearing a black T-shirt, green pants, a blue hoodie, and those weird black things that Clay wore on his hands in the video. He looked very nervous as he stepped up to the microphone.  
  
"Uh, this song is for Hermione," he said, causing Hermione to blush crazily.  
  
What 'cha doin' tonight? I wish I could be a fly on your wall Are you really alone Still in your dreams Why can't I bring you into my life? What would it take for you to see that I'm alive?  
  
If I was invisible I could just watch you in your room If I was invincible I would make you mine tonight If hearts were unbreakable Then I could just tell where you where I stand I would be the smartest man If I was invisible Wait, I already am  
  
"Ooh, looks like someone has a crush on Hermione!" Harry said gleefully, happy to torment his friend after the years of teasing he had received after being caught staring at the object of his affection, Cho Chang.  
  
"Shut up," said Hermione quietly but deadly. Harry gulped after seeing the look in her eyes. But back to the song.  
  
The song was actually quite good. Neville actually sounded like Clay Aiken when he sang.  
  
I reach out But you don't even see me Baby, you don't even hear me I am nothing without you Just a shadow passing through  
  
The crowd cheered politely as Neville finished the song. Neville smiled and ran off after winking at Hermione causing her to turn a deeper shade of red.  
  
"Whoa, Neville, three words. Fab-u-lous! But what did the judges think? Paula?" asked Bryan.  
  
"Fantastic! Oh you were just fantastic!" yelled Paula.  
  
"And what about you Mandy?"  
  
"It was good dog. But seriously, don't any of y'all have some nachos?"  
  
"And Simmon?"  
  
"I HATE THAT SONG!" yelled Simmon, bashing his head on the table.  
  
"Calm down there Simmy, can I call you Simmy?" asked Bryan.  
  
"NO!" yelled Simmon.  
  
"Darn. Anyway. Our next performer is going to be singing Josh Groban's song "To Where You Are." Please welcome, CHO CHANG!" Harry jumped up and down screaming as Cho walked onto the stage.  
  
"This is for Cedric," she said. Harry scowled. As the music began Ron said,  
  
"Sorry mate. I thought she'd be over him by now."  
  
"That's okay. I'm so over her. I like someone new now."  
  
"Who?" Ron asked excitedly.  
  
"Shhh.Cho's singing," said Harry. Ron frowned.  
  
Who can say for certain Maybe you're still here I feel you all around me Your memories so clear  
  
Deep in the stillness I can hear you speak You're still an inspiration Can it be That you are my forever love And you are watching over me from up above  
  
Fly me up to where you are Beyond the distant star I wish upon tonight To see you smile If only for awhile to know you're there A breath away's not far to where you are  
  
Are you gently sleeping Here inside my dream And isn't faith believing All power can't be seen  
  
As my heart holds you Just one beat away I cherish all you gave me everyday 'Cause you are my forever love Watching me from up above  
  
And I believe That angels breathe And that love will live on and never leave  
  
Fly me up to where you are Beyond the distant star I wish upon tonight to see you smile If only for awhile to know you're there A breath away's not far to where you are  
  
I know you're there A breath away's not far To where you are  
  
There was not a dry eye in the audience (except for Harry) when Cho was finished singing about Cedric.  
  
"That was so, so, so beautiful," gushed Ron.  
  
"That was so sad," Hermione said, wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
"It was alright," Harry said stiffly.  
  
"That was so touching," said Bryan as he walked back onto the stage. "Judges? What did you think?"  
  
"Cho you were WONDERFUL!" yelled Paula, sobbing.  
  
"Seriously, don't ANY of you have some nachos?" asked Mandy to the audience.  
  
"I thought it was awful. Terrible. Cho, you stink. You should really just go home now," said Simmon. After this the crowd started booing.  
  
"Well I thought you were terrific, Cho," said Bryan to the girl.  
  
"Thanks," said Cho before running off.  
  
"Well our next performance is, well, a little bit different. Please welcome, Draco Malfoy singing "With You" by Jessica Simpson!" After this was said Draco Malfoy came out from behind backstage wearing a tight, tight white T-shirt with equally tight white pants and his hair was pulled into a very short ponytail high on his head. Harry, Ron, and Hermione started cracking up when they saw him.  
  
"Hey everyone! This song goes out to my two best friends in the whole wide world," Malfoy said cheesily, sounding much like a participant in the Miss World competition (A/N: Didn't just want to pick one country, it wouldn't be fair). "Crabbe, Goyle, this is for you two."  
  
The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl The real me is to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love But lately I've been jaded Life got so complicated  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were practically crying while Malfoy sang his song. He sounded so fruity and Hermione could have sworn that he was wearing make up.  
  
With you I can let my hair down I can say anything crazy I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground With nothing but a T-shirt on I never felt so beautiful Baby is I do now Now that I'm with you With you Now that I'm with you  
  
This was all too much for the three. They were sitting on the floor cracking up for the rest of the song. When it was over they all wiped away the tears that had been streaming freely down their faces. Just watching Malfoy sing and dance to that song-it was all to much.  
  
"Thank you Draco! Judges, what did you think?" asked Bryan Mecrest, coming up to stand next to Malfoy.  
  
"Oh Draco you're just so talented. I absolutely loved your performance," said Paula, who was actually telling the truth.  
  
"COME ON! SOME ONE HAS GOT TO HAVE NACHOS DOG!" yelled Mandy.  
  
"What are you? Some kind of weird kid on drugs?" asked Simmon.  
  
"N-no, I just really like the s-song and I thought that my outfit was really c-cute," Malfoy explained on the verge of tears.  
  
"You're wrong. It's hideous." Malfoy started crying.  
  
"Don't listen to him Draco, Simmon doesn't recognize true talent. I thought you were wonderful," Paula said.  
  
"T-thank you," said Malfoy before leaving.  
  
"Alright, our next performer is Hermione Granger singing "Desperately" by Michelle Branch! Woo!" said Bryan as he walked off and Hermione walked on.  
  
"HERMIONE?!" yelled Harry and Ron, both equally surprised.  
  
"Um, hello," said Hermione shyly. "Here goes."  
  
Something 'bout the way you looked at me Made me think for a moment That maybe we were meant to be Livin' our lives seperately And it's strange that things change But not me wanting you so desperately  
  
Oh why can't I ignore it? I keep giving in but I should know better 'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me And it's strange that things change But not me wanting you so desperately  
  
You looked my way and said 'You frustrate me' Like you're thinking of lines and times When you and I were you and me We took our chance out on the street Then I missed my chance And chances are it won't be coming back to me  
  
Why can't I ignore it? I keep giving in but I should know better 'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me And it's strange that things change But not me wanting you-  
  
So desperately So desperately  
  
Why can't I ignore it? I keep giving in but I should know better 'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me And it's strange that things change But not me wanting you so desperately  
  
Everyone in the audience knew that she was singing about Ron except for Ron himself.  
  
"That was a nice song. Good beat. Don't you think Harry?" Ron asked his friend.  
  
"Er, yes. Good beat," said Harry nodding.  
  
"Whoa, now that was good!" said Bryan coming back up to Hermione. "Judges? What did you think?"  
  
"Oh Hermione, you were WONDERFUL!" said Paula enthusiastically.  
  
"NO ONE IN THIS ENTIRE ROOM HAS ANY NACHOS?" asked Mandy. Mandy sighed, admitting defeat. "Oh, that was good Hermione dog."  
  
"I thought it was alright," said Simmon.  
  
"Simmon likes Hermione, Simmon likes Hermione, Simmon likes-"  
  
"Sod off," Simmon said to the chanting Paula. Paula stopped singing and started humming the tune.  
  
"Anyway. Our last performer of the night will be singing "Crazy For This Girl" by Evan and Jaron! Please welcome, RON WEASLEY!"  
  
Ron stepped onto the stage, his ears, face, and neck all completely red.  
  
"Ron's singing a song?" Hermione asked Harry. Harry just shrugged.  
  
"Uh, hi. This is a song that I'm going to sing. Uh, here goes."  
  
She rolls the window down And she talks over the sound Of the cars that pass us by I don't know why But she's changed my mind  
  
Everyone was now clapping along to the beat of the song.  
  
Would you look at her as she looks at me She's got me thinking about her constantly But she doesn't know how I feel And she carries on without a doubt I wonder if she's figured out I'm crazy for this girl Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl  
  
"WOOHOO!" yelled Harry to his friend. He knew how hard it must be for Ron to express himself like this in public and all.  
  
She was the one to hold me The night the sky fell down And what was I thinking when The world didn't end Why didn't I know what I know now  
  
As Ron repeated the chorus, Hermione was blushing like mad as he sang. Everyone knew who he was singing about and they giggled as they watched Hermione blush and Ron sing.  
  
And right now Face to face All my fears Pushed aside And right now I'm ready to spend The rest of my life with you  
  
Would you look at her as she looks at me She's got me thinking about her constantly But she doesn't know how I feel She carries on without a doubt I wonder if she's figured out I'm crazy for this girl Yeah I'm crazy for this girl  
  
The audience was cheering and clapping like MAD when Ron was finished.  
  
"Thanks," said Ron hurriedly and then ran off.  
  
"Wow Ron, that was excellent!" said Bryan. "Judges, how did you feel about that performance?"  
  
"Ron, that was wonderful!" said Paula.  
  
"Dog, that was really good, dog," said Mandy.  
  
"One word: Whipped," said Simmon.  
  
"Well Hogwarts, now it's time for you to vote on who you think should go to the next round of Hogwarts Idol! You have the next 10 minutes. Please vote on your keypads. Here are your instructions: If you want Ginny to advance press 1. If you want Neville to advance press 2. If you want Cho to advance press 3. If you want Draco to advance press 4. If you want Hermione to advance press 5. If you want Ron to advance press 6. And-GO!"  
  
And now reader, it's time for you to choose who YOU think should advance to the next round. Of course your vote will have no affect (or is it effect?) on who advances. So, think about it carefully and pick someone! And for the next 10 minutes, here are some lovely dots to amuse you!  
  
............................................................................ .......................................................................  
  
***10 minutes later***  
  
"And we're back! Now, the votes have been carefully counted. Would all six performers please come up on the stage?" said Bryan. "Now, unfortunately one of you has to go. But on the bright side, the other five of you will get to stay and compete for the next five rounds! That is unless something happens to the author and she isn't able to finish it or if no one reviews it in which case she really can't be held responsible. But anyway. Let's start with you Ron. You sang "Crazy For This Girl." Paula said, 'That was wonderful!' Mandy said 'Dog, that was really good, dog.' And Simmon said 'One word: Whipped.'" The crowd started booing. "Hogwarts voted. You're safe." The crowd started cheering. "On to Hermione. Hermione, you sang "Desperately." Paula said, 'You were WONDERFUL.' Mandy said 'NO ONE IN THIS ROOM HAS ANY NACHOS?' And Simmon said, 'It was alright.' Hogwarts voted, you're safe." The crowd cheered again. "Ginny. You sang "Boys." Paula said, 'Fabulous, absolutely fabulous.' Mandy said, 'It was good dog, but it might have been better dog, if she had some nachos dog.' Simmon said 'It was awful. Pure AWFUL.' Hogwarts voted, you're safe." All the boys in the crowd started cheering for Ginny who was now wearing something not quite so revealing, much to their dismay. "Draco and Neville would you please step forward." The two boys did so.  
"Boys, it all comes down to you two. Hogwarts voted and, Neville-"  
***COMMERCIAL***  
  
*scene opens to Hermione drinking COKE and sitting with the rest of the contestants*  
  
Hermione: Yummy! Coke is so delicious! Neville: Coke? What's Coke? Hermione: It's this drink that gets promoted during the middle of these IDOL shows. Ginny: Really? Does it get promoted a lot? Hermione: *with cheesy grin* All the time! It's really annoying! Ron: Mmmm! I want some! All: *takes a big drink of coke* COKE IS SOOOOO GOOD! Cho: It's my new favorite drink! Draco: Even fruity idiot boys like me like it! All: WE LOVE COKE! Announcer: Coke! The drink that gets promoted way too much!  
  
***SHOW***  
  
"Neville.......Hogwarts voted-"  
  
"You said that already," said Neville.  
  
"Whoops, sorry! Anyway. Hogwarts voted and Neville, sorry but you had the least votes."  
  
"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" yelled Draco, who was no wearing fluffy pink pants with a matching shirt.  
  
"See ya next time on, HOGWARTS IDOL!" yelled Bryan.  
  
Wooo.That was a lot. And even if it really wasn't it feels like it was. Anyway. A few things you should know:  
  
1. I do not own any of the characters except Bryan, Simmon, Mandy, and Paula. They're mine but they were based off the real people. 2. I'm not trying to offend anyone. Not Randy Jackson, or Paula Abdul, maybe a little bit of Simon but that's all. 3. I don't know what "bugger off" or "sod off" means. I'm just an American who's heard these terms and thought they sounded offending. If I seriously did offend someone with them I'm very sorry. 4. I don't own any of the songs. They belong to the bands/singers and the people who wrote them. 5. Thanks to Lyrics.com for the lyrics to all those songs. 6. I don't own Coke and I don't have anything to do with the Coke company. I wasn't trying to offend anyone it's just that they get played all the time during American Idol and I was just playing with that. 7. I'm single and enjoy long walks on the beach. =)  
  
That's all I think. Please don't sue! Please review though! In the next chapter.  
  
You'll find out who Harry likes  
  
Ron and Hermione confront each other about their feelings (I don't know much about it but I know it will be VERY funny and awkward)  
  
There's a surprise guest  
  
More singing fun!  
  
REVIEW!!! Even if it's just to tell me how awful it is REVIEW!  
  
***MooMoo 


	2. The Singing Continues

Hello! Molly here once again! I'm back from the cave I was living in. Thankfully it wasn't cold or wet. Just dark and squishy. Anyway. I'd just like to apologize to all the readers (and characters, as you'll see later) for taking so long to update. And I'd like to thank my reviewers! Luv you all so much! You'll be hearing from me shortly! Anyway. On with the show! Er, or story! On with the show/story!  
  
Chapter 2: The singing continues  
  
"Welcome to another episode of, HOGWARTS IDOL!" yelled Brian Mecrest, the host of the show, over the screaming crowd. "Let's meet the judges! We have the lovely, but not so bright, Paul Shabrool! Everyone's favorite big girl, Mandy Packson! And of course, Simmon Cow, the ugly moron!" The crowd started to boo.  
"First up tonight we have Draco Malfoy singing "What A Girl Wants" by Christina Aguilera! Give it up for Draco!" Draco came running out onto the stage wearing pink leggings, white shorts, and a white T-shirt. His long blonde hair was waved and held out of his face by a thin pink headband.  
  
I want to thank you  
  
For giving me  
  
Time to breathe  
  
Harry Potter rolled his eyes as he watched the boy, girl, shim dance around the stage from the audience. He turned to his two best friends and sighed.  
  
"How come this seemed so much funnier last week?" he asked the girl on his left, Hermione Granger.  
  
"Last week? LAST WEEK? TRY FIVE MONTHS AGO!" she shouted, her brown eyes furious.  
  
"Calm down, Minnie," Harry told the girl, patting her on the shoulder.  
  
"Minnie?" she repeated. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Whoo! I love this song!" their other friend, Ron Weasley, said loudly as he danced in time to the music.  
  
The trio continued to watch as Draco shimmied around on the stage.  
  
Thank you for giving what I want  
  
And what I need  
  
The crowd cheered loudly as Draco ran off the stage.  
  
"Whoa! Great job, Draco! Judges? What did you think?" Bryan said, coming on to the stage.  
  
"Oh Draco, you were just SPLENDID! Just SPLENDID! You did great!" Paula said enthusiastically.  
  
"It was aight dawg. I wasn't really "there" but it was aight," Mandy said.  
  
"You were dreadful. I've never heard anything so bad in my life," Simmon said.  
  
"Ouch. Harsh. Anyway. .Let's bring out the next contestant, Ginny Weasley singing "I'm Not A Girl" by Britney Spears!" Bryan yelled. The crowd cheered and Ginny came running out onto the stage as the music started playing.  
  
I used to think  
  
I had the answers to everything  
  
But now I know  
  
That life doesn't always go my way  
  
Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
  
That' s when I realized  
  
I'm not a girl  
  
Not yet a woman  
  
All I need is time  
  
A moment that is mine  
  
While I'm in between  
  
"Hermione, did you know that Ginny felt this way?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Oh yes. And she kept trying to tell you but you just wouldn't listen to her. She was really hurt." Ron frowned. Ginny finished the song and smiled into the microphone when the crowd went wild.  
  
"Wow Ginny! Judges?"  
  
"Oh Ginny, that was truly beautiful. And I'm not just being my normal happy, loving, cheery self. You really touched me. I could hear the meaning in your voice. It was truly, and absolutely beautiful," Paula said truthfully. Ginny beamed.  
  
"I have to say that that was definitely your best performance. It was awesome dawg," Mandy said to the girl.  
  
"I'm surprised. I didn't think you had it in you to sing like that. Keep it up, and you'll be the winner of this stupid contest," Simmon said.  
  
"Thank you," Ginny said before running off stage.  
  
"Next up we have Hermione Granger singing, 'I Turn To You' by Christina Aguilera!"  
  
When I'm lost  
  
In the rain  
  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
  
To light my way  
  
When I'm scared  
  
Losing ground  
  
When my world is going crazy  
  
You can turn it all around  
  
And when I'm down you're always there  
  
Pushing me to the top  
  
You're always there giving me all you got  
  
For a shield from the storm  
  
For a friend  
  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
  
For a friend  
  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you  
  
For the strength  
  
To be strong  
  
For the will to carry on  
  
For everything you do  
  
For everything that's true  
  
I turn to you  
  
"Wow, Hermione sings nicely, doesn't she Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Mmm-hmm," Harry said, nodding.  
  
"It sounds like she's singing about someone. Do you think she likes someone?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm!!!!" Harry said nodding his head encouragingly.  
  
"Krum? Do you think it's him? I bet it is. I never did like him..."  
  
"Ron, it's not Krum," Harry said, sighing at his friend's stupidity.  
  
"Who could it be then?" Ron asked, confused.  
  
"Guess," Harry said rolling his eyes. There was silence between the two. Then...  
  
"I still don't know."  
  
"ARGH! Ronald Bilius Weasley, let me give you a clue. His name starts with an 'R' he has red hair..." Ron continued to look confused. "He's standing right in front of me. I'm talking to him trying to convince him that this girl likes him."  
  
"But you're talking to me- Oh. OH! Are you serious? Me?" Ron asked, pointing at himself.  
  
"Ron you moron, yes it's you. It's always been you. Now, go talk to her." Harry pointed at Hermione as she ran off the stage.  
  
"I can't. I'm up next. You couldn't have told me during Draco's performance?" Ron asked as he walked away shaking his head.  
  
"Hiya Harry," Hermione said, coming over to Harry. What were you and Ron talking about?"  
  
"You're ginormous crush on him," Harry said with a grin.  
  
"What? Oh Harry you didn't."  
  
"Yes I did. You guys should have done this a long time ago. You were really starting to get on my nerves."  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. So he really knows now? What did he say when you told him?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
"He didn't believe me. He was going to talk to you but then he had to go on stage. So he should be talking to you after he's done in a few seconds."  
  
"Harry, who do you like?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Promise not to tell? Especially not to Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Promise!"  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"Weasley?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Awww..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just cute, that's all." The two of them waited as Ron finished singing "The Way" by Clay Aiken.  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS! RON, YOU WERE PHENOMENAL!!!!!!!!!!!!" Paula screamed, as she jumped up and down.  
  
"Dawg, dawg, it was, dawg, good, dawg, yeah," Mandy said, munching on some nachos.  
  
"Why do you all keep singing those Clay Aiken songs? They're so annoying. I hate them. I hate you also," Simmon said.  
  
"Man, you hate a lot of things," Ron said to him.  
  
"Sue me," Simmon said with a shrug. Ron ran off stage as Cho Chang ran on stage.  
  
When I first saw you  
  
I already knew  
  
There was something inside of you  
  
Something I thought that I would never find  
  
Angel of mine  
  
Cho was singing but Ron and Hermione weren't paying much attention. Ron had just come over to join his two friends and he and Hermione were looking at the ground, blushing.  
  
"I'll just leave you two alone," Harry said. "Go talk to Ginny."  
  
"Erm, yeah," Hermione said.  
  
"So," Ron said after Harry had left.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You sang really well," Ron said to her.  
  
"Thanks you too," said Hermione. Silence once more.  
  
"So...Liking anyone new these days?" Ron asked.  
  
"Why, are you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well then, neither do I." Silence again.  
  
"Well maybe there is someone," Ron said.  
  
"Really? Do, do you like them a lot?" Hermione asked.  
  
"A whole lot."  
  
"Is she pretty?" Hermione asked with a smile.  
  
"Very. And she's smart and funny and she's just-just amazing," Ron said.  
  
"I like someone too," Hermione said. "A lot. And I've liked him for a long time now but he was kind of stupid and didn't notice. But now I think that there might be a possibility that he knows."  
  
"What makes you like him?" Ron asked.  
  
"He's funny, and brave, and good to his friends, and I know that he'd do anything for me," Hermione said.  
  
"Who is he?" Hermione hadn't realized how close they had gotten during the past few seconds. Her face was just a few mere centimeters away from his.  
  
"I like you a lot Ron." Ron's heart nearly exploded when she said this. She moved closer in and softly brushed her lips against his. When she started to pull away, Ron cupped the back of her head in his hand and kissed her.  
  
Neither of them knew that the entire audience, Cho, Bryan, and the judges were openly staring at them. The crowd started whistling and hollering. Even the judges clapped. Everyone was excited. Everyone except for one person...  
  
"They ruined my performance!" Cho said, bawling. "Waaaaa!" Cho ran off stage, wiping her face.  
  
"Okay then, right," Ron said, stepping away from Hermione. "We're just going to go then." He laced his fingers into hers and the two left the hall together.  
  
"Oh, FINALLY!" Ginny said loudly. "The two of them FINALLY told each other how they felt. That's ten galleons and a butterbeer you owe me Harry." Harry handed ten galleons to the girl and noticed that the rest of the audience was either giving or receiving various amounts of money to or from their friends.  
  
"They really are a cute couple," Ginny said, calming down.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, smiling at Ginny. He should really just tell her how he felt...  
  
"Would all contestants please come back up onto the stage?" Bryan asked. "The votes are in!" Ron and Hermione appeared then, running up to the stage.  
  
"Hermione Granger, you sang 'I Turn To You.' You are in group A tonight."  
  
The crowd cheered as Hermione went to stand on the right of Bryan.  
  
"Ron Weasley, you sang 'The Way.' You are in group B tonight."  
  
The crowd cheered as Ron walked over to the left of Bryan.  
  
"Ginny Weasley. You sang 'I'm Not A Girl.' Group A!" Ginny joined Hermione  
  
"Draco. You sang 'What A Girl Wants.' Group B tonight."  
  
"And Cho. You sang 'Angel of Mine.' Group...B!"  
  
"Who's going home? Which group is the lower group? Is it group A, group B, or the non-existent group C? Find out after the break!"  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
Hermione: *is driving a Ford* Wow! A brand new FORD! Neato!  
  
Draco: *hides behind tree* AHHHHHHHHHH! It's a demon!  
  
Cho: You've never seen a car before?  
  
Draco: No, I get Daddy to buy me lots and lots of broomsticks!  
  
All: *roll eyes*  
  
Ginny: I want a Ford!  
  
Ron: Me too!  
  
Hermione: *laughs* First you have to learn how to drive!  
  
Others: *laugh cheesily*  
  
Announcer: Ford, you have to learn how to drive before you drive it!  
  
SHOW  
  
"The lower group tonight is group..................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................B!" Bryan said.  
  
"Darn, I really thought it was group C," Goyle said, out in the audience to his friend.  
  
"Money..." Crabbe said. Goyle handed his friend twenty galleons. "Heh, heh. Stupid." Crabbe pointed at Goyle and laughed.  
  
"That's not funny you barbaric little monkey!" Goyle said.  
  
"When did Goyle become civilized?" Parvati Patil asked her twin.  
  
"Go away you ugly Gryffindor!" Padma screeched.  
  
"Padma, we're IDENTICAL TWINS!" Parvati reminded her sister.  
  
"Well, then, go away you BEAUTIFUL Gryffindor!" Padma stomped away. Parvati sighed and shook her head.  
  
"But before we find out who leaves us forever, here's your surprise guest!"  
  
Voldemort walked out onto the stage wearing a very tight black robe that should off his big man muscles. Many people in the audience gasped and Cho started crying, and then Voldemort started singing.  
  
I like big butts and I cannot lie  
  
You other brothers can't deny  
  
When a girl walks in  
  
With an itty bitty waist  
  
And a round thing in your face  
  
The crowd laughed and shook their butts around as Voldemort sang about them.  
  
So fellas  
  
YEAH  
  
Fellas  
  
YEAH  
  
Has your girlfriend got the butt?  
  
HELL YEAH!  
  
Everyone was having a great time and cheered when Voldemort ended the song.  
  
"Thanks, you guys were great!" he said before running off stage.  
  
"Alright. It's time to find out who leaves us forever. Tonight, Cho Chang, I'm sorry but you're going home." Cho started bawling.  
  
"So, so, so m-m-m-mean!" She ran off.  
  
"Here's a memorial to Cho."  
  
Cho is shown on the camera being accepted into the competition. She is crying.  
  
Cho is shown singing about Cedric. She is crying.  
  
Cho is listening to Paula say how absolutely MARVELOUS she did. She is crying.  
  
Cho is just standing there. Crying.  
  
"I'm just so glad to be here," she says in between sobs. "It's a dream come true." Starts crying her eyes out.  
  
"It's just been a great experience. I've learned so much." Starts crying harder.  
  
"If I ever left I'd probably cry. And I don't do that a lot, mind you." Cries harder.  
  
Last scene is Cho waving to the camera, crying.  
  
Whoo! Done! Finally, I know, I know. Bit fluffy. Tell me what you thought about it in your reviews! But first....  
  
I do not own any Harry Potter characters, American Idol, Ford, or any of the songs performed tonight by the characters. I have nothing to do with the Ford company and I hope I didn't offend anyone by anything written. If I did I'm really sorry and let me know so I don't do it again. Also, thanks to azlyrics.com for all the song lyrics!  
  
In the next chapter...  
  
Harry sings a song!  
  
Harry tells Ginny about his secret LOVE feelings for her!  
  
Draco sings another girly song!  
  
Someone else leaves Hogwarts Idol FOREVER!  
  
Ron and Hermione sing cheesy songs about each other!  
  
Clay Aiken, Kelly Clarkson, and Justin Guarini (sp?) all do a tap dance!  
  
*x*o*x*o*x*o* ïMollyï 


	3. Even MORE singingOh the joy

Chapter 3: Even MORE singing! Oh the joy...  
  
"Once again, welcome to American Idol! I'm Bryan Mecrest, the idiot jerk who is the host of this show! Tonight we have a great show. To start it, we have Ron Weasley singing "Girlfriend" by Daniel Beddingfield! Whoo, whoo!"  
  
Ron ran out onto the stage, his ears a deep shade of burgundy, and started to sing into the microphone.  
  
Girlfriend  
  
You make my head start spinning around  
  
And all I can ever hear is the sound of your heart beating in my ears  
  
Girlfriend  
  
This boy has found a reason to sing  
  
You're reminding me of everything  
  
That I hold dear in my heart  
  
"Aw..." the crowd said loudly as one. Ron's ears turned even darker but he still continued on.  
  
And I'm feeling elevated  
  
Lifted to my highest dream  
  
My whole world's revolving in circles round your heart  
  
You gotta be the one for me  
  
Or else life makes no sense  
  
So wrap your arms around me  
  
Kiss me 'til I'm dead  
  
The crowd screamed Ron's name as he continued the song. They loved his and Hermione's relationship. It was their Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey romance for the wizarding world.  
  
When Ron finished the song he left the stage quickly before the judges even had time to judge him and ran over to his girlfriend, who he greeted enthusiastically with a hug and a kiss.  
  
"Ron you were amazing!" Hermione Granger said to her boyfriend as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I was really, really awful," Ron said blushing. Hermione just smiled and rested her head against his chest and sighed happily.  
  
"And up next we have a special performer! Please welcome Harry Potter singing "Something's Missing" by JOHN MAYER!!!"  
  
Harry walked on to the stage wearing all black and looking moody and depressed.  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I wish I was  
  
'Cause then I'd know  
  
I was down because  
  
I couldn't find  
  
A friend around  
  
To love me like  
  
They do right now  
  
The crowd started clapping their hands in time to the beat and cheering happily, but stopped when Harry threw them a dark glare.  
  
Something's missing  
  
And I don't know how to fix it  
  
Something's missing  
  
And I don't know what it is  
  
At all  
  
Harry finished the song and the crowd clapped politely.  
  
"Oh Harry, that was truly depressing. Next time, you should do something more fun and upbeat!" Paula said.  
  
"I actually enjoyed it," Simmon said.  
  
"You would," Paula told the man. Simmon ignored her.  
  
"Dawg, it wasn't that good dawg. Although I did enjoy all the black," Mandy said.  
  
"Whatever," Harry said moodily. He left to go wander around aimlessly, because that's just what angsty teenagers do.  
  
A few moments later, Bryan Mecrest yelled out to the crowd, "And up next we have Hermione Granger singing "Push" by Sarah McLachlan! GO HERMIONE!"  
  
"This is for Ron."  
  
Every time I look at you the world just melts away  
  
All my troubles all my fears dissolve in your affections  
  
You've seen me at my weakest but you take me as I am  
  
And when I fall you offer me a softer place to land  
  
You stay the course you hold the line you keep it all together  
  
You're the one true thing I know I can believe in  
  
You're all the things that I desire, you save me, you complete me  
  
You're the one true thing I know I can believe  
  
I get mad so easy but you give me room to breathe  
  
No matter what I say or do 'cause you're too good to fight about it  
  
Even when I have to push just to see how far you'll go  
  
You won't stoop down to battle but you never turn to go  
  
Out in the audience, Ron was smiling uncontrollably, his heart ready to burst from all the happiness and love he had in his heart for the young woman.  
  
Your love is just the antidote when nothing else will cure me  
  
There are times I can't decide when I can't tell up from down  
  
You make me feel less crazy when otherwise I'd drown  
  
But you pick me up and brush me off and tell me I'm OK  
  
Sometimes that's just what we need to get us through the day  
  
"Oh Hermione, you were just absolutely, positively, without a doubt WONDERFUL!" Paula Shabrool said. "And, I thought you'd like to know, I am now the official president of your fan club!" Paula said with a large smile. "See, I have the Hermione Granger T-shirt, the Hermione Granger hat, the Hermione Granger jewelry set, the Hermione Granger pants-"  
  
"We get the picture Paula," Simmon, who was seated next to Paula, said into his microphone. "Anyway, Hermione. You were just AWFUL. You just cannot sing. I can't believe you have made it this far because you are just extremely bad. You have no talent whatsoever. Also-"  
  
Simmon stopped abruptly when Ron came marching up to him and stood in front of him, towering over the short man.  
  
"What did you say to her?" he asked menacingly.  
  
"That she's awful?" Simmon guessed. "I really don't know, I said a lot of things." Ron punched him.  
  
"Ron, you're my hero!" Paula shouted. She took off her Hermione Granger clothing to reveal Ron Weasley clothing underneath.  
  
"Don't EVER talk that way to her again. Come on Hermione." And with that, the two of them left the hall together without looking back.  
  
"Um, well, anyways...... Next up we have Draco Malfoy singing Naughty Girl by Beyonce!"  
  
Draco ran onto the stage then, wearing a sparkly red dress with matching heels and looking thoroughly excited and happy to be wearing a dress.  
  
I'm feelin' sexy  
  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
  
If you can reach me  
  
You can feel my burning flame  
  
I'm feelin' kind of n-a-s-t-y  
  
I might just take you home with me  
  
Baby the minute I feel your energy  
  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
  
Start feelin' so crazy babe  
  
I feel the funk coming over me  
  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
  
The rhythm's got me feelin' so crazy babe  
  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
  
I'm callin' all my girls  
  
We're gonna turn this party out  
  
I know you want my body  
  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
  
I'm callin' all my girls  
  
I see you look me up and down  
  
And I came to party  
  
Meanwhile backstage......  
  
"Hiya Harry!" a voice called cheerily to him. Harry looked around and saw Ginny Weasley watching Draco shimmy around on the stage from the side, and waving him over.  
  
"Hello Ginny," Harry said.  
  
"You know I never thought Malfoy would be gay. Not that there's anything wrong with that. I am fully supportive of him," Ginny said with a nod. Harry just nodded and smiled. "You were really great by the way." Harry blushed.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Where do you suppose Ron and Hermione left to?" Harry shrugged.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"I still can't believe Ron punched him. It was so sweet."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said.  
  
"Harry can I tell you something?" Ginny asked him.  
  
"'Course Gin," Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Good." And then she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into her, kissing him. They broke apart a few seconds later.  
  
"Phwoar," was all Harry could get out.  
  
"That felt nice," Ginny said. The two kissed again, this time longer.  
  
"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Harry asked once they had broken apart.  
  
"Geez Harry. I like you. And I'm thinking that you like me. I'm also thinking that we should do something this weekend. Together."  
  
"Are you asking me out?" Harry asked with a smile. Ginny grinned.  
  
"Are you saying yes?" Harry kissed her.  
  
They were mid-kiss when Bryan Mecrest yelled out, "And up next is GINNY WEASLEY singing I THINK I'M IN LOVE by JESSICA SIMPSON!"  
  
Ginny ignored the call and remained in Harry's arms.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, you're on!"  
  
"Gin, that's you," Harry said, breaking their kiss.  
  
"Back in a minute," Ginny said, giving him a quick kiss.  
  
Every time you're near me  
  
I get kind of crazy in my head for you  
  
I don't know what to do  
  
And oh baby  
  
I get kind of shaky when they mention you  
  
I just lose my cool  
  
My friends tell me  
  
Something has come over me  
  
And I think I know what it is  
  
I think I'm in love  
  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
  
I've been doing silly things when it comes to you  
  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you  
  
Ginny stopped after finishing the chorus and didn't go on.  
  
"Thank you! I'm done! I'm off to snog my boyfriend!" Ginny said. The crowd went insane as Ginny left the stage.  
  
"Thank you Ginny for that short performance! Next up we have a very special treat for you! Please welcome Kelly Clarkson, Justin Guarini, and Clay Aiken!"  
  
KELLY Good morning  
  
Good morning  
  
We've talked the whole night through  
  
Good morning  
  
Good morning  
  
To you  
  
JUSTIN In the morning  
  
In the morning  
  
It's great to stay up late  
  
Good morning  
  
Good morning  
  
To you  
  
The threesome started doing buffalos across the stage. They did some intricate tap moves while singing and flailing their arms about.  
  
Good morning to YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!  
  
The crowd cheered crazily when they finished.  
  
"Whoa! That was some AWESOME tap dancing! Would all the contestants return to the stage please?" Bryan asked. They all (including Ron and Hermione) appeared on the stage a second later.  
  
"Ron! Let's start with you. You sang "Girlfriend" by Daniel Beddingfield. Hogwarts voted, you're safe."  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
"Ginny, you sang part of "I Think I'm In Love" by Jessica Simpson. Hogwarts voted, you're safe!"  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
"Hermione and Draco, would you please-"  
  
COMMERCIAL!  
  
Hermione: Boy, singing sure makes me hungry!  
  
Ron: Me too! Let's get some food! But where?  
  
Draco: Somewhere where there will be other fruity boys!  
  
Ginny: Let's go to SUBWAY!  
  
All: YAY SUBWAY!  
  
all run over to SUBWAY while singing  
  
Hermione: Oh SUBWAY! You always have great foooooood!  
  
Ron: Oh SUBWAY you are not a duuuuuuude!  
  
Ginny: Oh SUBWAY you are so fresh!  
  
Draco: Oh SUBWAY! Look guys, I'm wearing mesh! shows all mesh skirt  
  
Announcer: SUBWAY, EAT FRESH!  
  
Back to the show....  
  
"Dance like a chicken?" Bryan asked.  
  
"What?!" Hermione asked.  
  
"No? Well, it was worth a try. Well while you please step forward?" The two did so.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The crowd looked to Ginny.  
  
"Yes Ginny?" Bryan said.  
  
"I just want to say that, this is my last episode. I quit. I want to be able to watch from the audience with Harry and not have to perform."  
  
The crowd groaned.  
  
"We'll miss you Ginny!" one person from the crowd yelled out.  
  
"Yeah!" another yelled out.  
  
"A-town ! another yelled out.  
  
"It is my duty to inform you all that Hermione............................................................................................................................................................................................................ .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ......................................................................................................................................................................................................will be back next week! Draco, sorry but you're going home."  
  
"It's 'kay. I've already got a record deal and plans for my new TV show are in the works! Thanks y'all! Kisses! Bye!" And Draco left the stage of HOGWARTS IDOL, forever.  
  
Is it just me or is this losing it's funny? Well, that's not really a problem since the next chapter is it's last! 'Oh no!' I hear you cry (probably). I'm really looking forward to this next chapter, I've been wanting to write it for ages! Well, I better get going. I love you all!  
  
always  
  
molly  
  
Next time on HOGWARTS IDOL...  
  
Ron and Hermione go head to head for the championship!  
  
Something surprising happens!  
  
Lots and lots of singing madness!  
  
All your favorites come back!  
  
Somebody wins HOGWARTS IDOL!  
  
See what happens to all your favorite characters! 


End file.
